Kameleon
__NOEDITSECTION__ Przez rynek idzie przodownik policji Oczumiełow, w nowym płaszczu, z zawiniątkiem w ręku. Za nim kroczy rudy posterunkowy, niosąc sito, po brzegi napełnione skonfiskowanym agrestem… Cicho naokoło… Na rynku ani żywej duszy… Rozwarte drzwi sklepów i szynków spoglądają na świat Boży, jak zgłodniałe paszcze, nawet żebraków nie ma koło nich. — To ty będziesz kąsać, przeklęty! — słyszy nagle Oczumiełow. — Trzymajcie go. Teraz nie wolno kąsać! A… a! Słychać skowyczenie psa, Oczumiełow ogląda się i widzi, że ze składu drzewa kupca Pieczugina, skacząc na trzech łapach i oglądając się, pędzi pies. Za nim goni człowiek w kretonowej krochmalonej koszuli i rozpiętej kamizelce. Biegnie za nim, pochyla się ku przodowi, pada i łapie psa za tylne nogi. Znowu daje się słyszeć skowyczenie i okrzyk: — „Łapaj!”— Ze sklepów wysuwają się zaspane fizjonomie i wkrótce koło składu drzewa, jak wyrosły spod ziemi, zbiera się tłum. — Coś jakby nieporządek, Wasza Wielmożność — mówi posterunkowy, Oczumiełow robi pół obrotu w lewo i kieruje się w stronę tłumu. Widzi, że u samych wrót składu stoi wyżej wspomniany człowiek w rozpiętej kamizelce i podniósłszy do góry prawą rękę, pokazuje tłumowi skrwawiony palec. Na jego wpółpijanej twarzy jakby kto wypisał: — „Już ja cię obrobię, szelmo!”— a sam palec wygląda, jak sztandar zwycięstwa. W człowieku tym Oczumiełow poznaje jubilera Chriukina. W środku tłumu, rozkroczywszy przednie nogi i drżąc na całym ciele, siedzi na ziemi sprawca skandalu, biały, młody chart, z zaostrzoną mordą i żółtą plamą na plecach. Jego łzawiące się oczy wyrażają ból i przerażenie. — Z jakiej przyczyny to wszystko? — zapytuje Oczumiełow, wciskając się w tłum. — Co wy tu robicie? Po co ten palec?… Kto krzyczał? — Idę sobie, Wasza Wielmożności, nikogo nie czepiam… — zaczyna Chriukin, kaszląc w kułak — z Mitriem Mitriczem wedle drzewa, a wtem, nagle, ten podły, ni stąd, ni zowąd, cap za palec. Jestem, za przeproszeniem, człowiek pracujący… Robotę mam drobną. Niech mi teraz zapłacą, bo ja tym palcem może przez tydzień nie będę mógł ruszyć… Tego w prawie nie ma, żeby znosić od byle stworzenia… Jeżeli każdy będzie kąsał, to lepiej nie żyć na świecie. — Hm!… Dobrze… — mówi Oczumiełow, surowo kaszląc i marszcząc brwi. — Dobrze… Czyj to pies? Ja tego nie daruję. Ja wam pokażę, co to znaczy tak rozpuszczać psy! Czas nareszcie zwrócić uwagę na tych panów, którzy nie chcą się stosować do przepisów. Jak na niego, łajdaka, karę nałożę, to zobaczy, co znaczy pies i inny tego rodzaju błędny zwierz. Ja go nauczę!… Jełdyrin — zwraca się przodownik do posterunkowego — dowiedz się, czyj to pies i pisz protokół! A psa trzeba zgładzić! Bezzwłocznie! Na pewno wściekły… Czyj to pies, pytam się? — To, zdaje się, generała Żygałowa — mówi ktoś z tłumu. — Generała Żygałowa? Hm… — Jełdyrin, zdejm ze mnie palto… Strasznie gorąco. Zapewne na deszcz. Tego tylko nie rozumiem, jak ten pies mógł ciebie ugryźć? — zwraca się Oczumiełow do Chriukina. — Czyż on może dosięgnąć do palca? On jest mały, a z ciebie — ot jaki drab! Prawdopodobnie skaleczyłeś sobie palec o gwóźdź, a potem przyszła ci myśl do głowy, żeby zarobić na tym interesie. Znany jesteś! Znam was, czorty jedne! — On go, proszę Waszej Wielmożności, papierosem w mordę dla żartu, a ten niegłupi — cap go… Niemądry człowiek, Wasza Wielmożności. — Łżesz, jednooki! Nie widziałeś, więc czego łżesz? Jego Wielmożność jest człowiek uczony i rozumie, kiedy kto kłamie, a kiedy kto wedle sumienia, jak przed panem Bogiem… A jeżeli kłamię, to niech sędzia pokoju rozstrzygnie. U niego w prawie jest napisane… Teraz wszyscy są równi… Ja też mam brata żandarma, jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć. — Nie rezonować! — Nie, to nie generalski — rzekł poważnie posterunkowy. — U generała takich nie ma. On trzyma tylko wyżły. — Wiesz na pewno? — Na pewno, Wasza Wielmożności. — Ja sam też wiem. Generał ma psy drogie, rasowe, a to — diabli wiedzą, co takiego! Ani sierści, ani wyglądu… słowem paskudztwo… I takiego psa trzymać?! Gdzie rozum? Gdyby się trafił taki pies w Petersburgu albo w Moskwie, to wiecie, co by było? Tam by się nie liczyli z prawem, lecz w jednej chwili — zgiń! Ty, Chriukinie, ucierpiałeś i sprawy tej tak nie zostawiaj… Trzeba pokazać! Czas… — A może i generalski — rozmyślał głośno posterunkowy. — Na mordzie nie napisane… Onegdaj widziałem taką psinę u niego na podwórku. — Rozumie się, że generalski! — mówi ktoś z tłumu. — Hm!… Włóż no mi palto, Jełdyrin… Wiatr skądciś powiał… Chłodno… Odprowadzisz go do generała i spytasz, czy to nie jego pies. Powiesz, że ja go znalazłem i przysyłam.. Powiedz też, żeby go na ulicę nie wypuszczali… Może to drogi pies, a jeżeli mu każda świnia będzie papierosem tykać w mordę, to nietrudno go zmarnować. Pies, to delikatne stworzenie… A ty, durniu, opuść rękę! Nie masz co swojego głupiego palca wystawiać na pokaz! Sam jesteś sobie winien. — Oto idzie kucharz generała, jego się spytamy… Hej, Prochorze! Chodź no tu! Spójrz na psa… To wasz? — Też wymyślił! Takich u nas nigdy nie było. — Nie ma się co i pytać — mówi Oczumiełow. — To włóczęga! Co tu dużo gadać… Jeżeli powiedziałem, że włóczęga, to włóczęga… — Zabić — i koniec. — To nie nasz — ciągnie dalej Prochor. — Ten należy do brata generała, co do nas przyjechał. Nasz nie jest amatorem chartów. Co innego jego brat. — Czyż brat generała przyjechał? Włodzimierz Iwanycz? — zapytuje Oczumiełow — i całą jego twarz opromienia słodki uśmiech. — Masz tobie! A ja nic nie wiedziałem. Przyjechał w gościnę? — W gościnę. — Ach, mój Boże… Stęsknił się za bratem… A ja nic nie wiedziałem! Więc to jego piesek? Bardzo mnie cieszy… Weź go… Piesek niczego… Rezolutny taki… Cap tego draba za palec… Ha-ha-ha… No, czemu drżysz? Rrr… rr… Złości się, szelma… Delikacik! Prochor woła psa i odchodzi z nim od składu… Tłum śmieje się z Chriukina. — Jeszcze się do ciebie dobiorę — grozi mu Oczumiełow i owinąwszy się w płaszcz, na nowo rozpoczyna wędrówkę po rynku. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Хамелеон (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *El camaleón (w języku hiszpańskim) *A köpönyegforgató (w języku węgierskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim